Code geass: Hiro the Blood warrior
by 888WhiteQueen18
Summary: Hi! this is my first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

Code geasse: Hiro the blood warrior

The beginning

It was 2018 of August 10 the imperial calendar of the Holy Britannian Empire when Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia defeated by Zero (the worst enemy of Britannia). That's the latest news in the whole world and it became a part of history.

But when Britannia declared war upon Japan the Monster Kingdom decide to rescue their kingdom first and to save their clan. The king of the monster kingdom declared cease fire among the siblings who fights for the throne. It is temporarily ordered. The whole kingdom, the princes and princesses migrate at U.S.A. The monster kingdom rebuilds. However it was ten years ago and the king declared that ceased fire was ended and they may continue to fight for the throne at their own ways.

A blonde princess of the Monster Kingdom named Hime or Lillane decided that they will stay at California. And her siblings stay at other places. This is a big adjustment for her in two reasons. First, it is not Sasanaki village one of the Japan village and second, there was a big adjustment from her servants. She knows it is very difficult but if she wants to save their lives of her kingdom and her servants they will die as well, like the Japanese people who stayed at Japan then she has no choice. She doesn't want harm her servants because they serve her well, and it is one of her shoulders too. Their live as well.

The day was Monday.

At the dining room, it doesn't change everything is seems to be normal. As she sipped her El Grey tea while reading her book and Flandre stands at her side holding a tray. When chocolate brown hair enters and interrupts her moment. That's her blood warrior named Hiro Hiyorimi. But his named was changed due to that war and his named was Hiro Galloford. And they became a citizen of America not Japanese anymore because if they say that they're Japanese people they will called them, Elevens. And the whole gang will be upset and Hime probably hates calling her at the numbers that symbols as a slave than to call her name that symbols humanity. Remember, she's a princess not a slave.

"I'm sorry for rudeness of me, Hime. I just want you to ask something"

"Okay! Go ahead"

"I heard news that Japan was rebuilt and Lelouch vi Britannia was defeated by Zero. Can we come back at Japan? You know there were many memories of us? I'm sorry to talk you about these again because I missed my country. I want to fight against Britannia if you allow me but you've said that it's none of our business and all I need to do is serve you, forever"

"How many times I've said that king already decide that we will remain here and the civil war against my siblings would continue? I know you missed Japan but remember you have a responsibility to me and that is to stay to my side and protect me who denied my existence because who denied my existence and your existence will be denied too" she answers in cold tone.

"But—"

"No more buts, my blood warrior"

"Understood, Hime"

"Very good"

"If you'll excuse me, I'll go to my work"

"You may do as you pleased"

He left her in dining room as she sips her tea. Then he saw Princess Sherwood. Wearing a pink skirt paired of black blouse and the design is a big star and a black knee boots with heels.

"Hello, Hiro. You look so sad?"

"Never mind it, Princess Sherwood. And have a good day I have to go at my work. And you look so lovely to your outfit" give her a bow then he leave.

"Thank you for the compliment my dear Hiro. Bye!" she wave her hand to him.

After Sherwood talks to Hiro, she enters at the dining room to talk to her sister.

It's 10 years ago when they made their alliance. They became good accomplices and protect their selves as loyal siblings.

She's 18 yrs old now and under Hime's protection although she is skillful of using a weapon now, because Hime is older than her, of course and she teach Sherwood because she's old enough to learn those things and besides, Hiro is there to train with her also. Hime says to him that he must learn to use weapons so that he can protect them from the enemies. (We know that Sherwood has a love interest since Hiro saves her from the flower monster. I'm sorry if I can't remember what monster it is, it is in anime episode 5 or in manga chapter 5).

"Big sister, same as old huh!" as she watch her sister sipping her tea.

"Have some tea, Sherwood. Flandre, get her some tea"

"Fuga"

Flandre give her a cup of tea as she obeys her master.

"I didn't expect that you would pay visit on me. Oh! By the way how are you? You're good at your outfit, huh!"

Then she sipped her tea."Thank you for the compliment, big sister. You're so lovely at your gothic attire"

"You're welcome and same to you" then sipped her tea and closed her book.

"You're welcome, big sister. Anyway, what you and Hiro, talk about?"

"He's telling that Japan is rebuilt because Lelouch vi Britannia the 98th emperor of the Holy Britannia is defeated by Zero the enemy of Britannia"

"And?"

"He's asking if we can go back there because Japan has been rebuilt or should I say it is resurrected nation"

"And what's your answer is?"

"No, because our father ordered that we never come back there and we will remain here. Besides, how many time I said that. Remember the Administration Zone of Japan?"

"Yes. It was built by Euphemia li Britannia the 3rd Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire but it turns in massacre so that's why she called "Massacre Princess". And Suzaku Kuruugi her knight called "Traitor of Japan" right?"

"Yes. And Nunnaly vi Britannia, try to built it again but it fail when the participants of these events turn into Zero's outfit because people of him doesn't want him to exile. All they want is to be with him"

"Oh! I guess what your point is?" Sherwood sips her tea.

"Yes, what if the Britannia trick among of Japanese people or should I say Elevens?"

"Oh! How cruel is that, big sister?

"Fu fu… Hmp! I guess that's what I am" then sipped her tea. "I understand why he wants to go back there because he is Japanese. Being a citizen of one country is not a culture, not a language and not it's by name. It is from the heart. So that means he abandoned his true citizenship for the sake of us" she said in a sad tone.

"Yes. Same as old, big sister"

"Flandre, would you just get my wallet to my room?"

"Fuga"

"Huh! Why is that, big sister?"

"You will accompany me to go shopping with my new clothes. I know your expert choosing stuff like these and besides I have a personal life although the civil war is not ended. Can you?"

"Sure, big sister. I was planning to shop my new clothes too and I didn't expect you would. That's perfect bond for us, right?"

Hime form a smirk on his lips. _"This is a right time for a change isn't it?"_ as her thought.

At the office works…

Hiro arranging paper works and lab data's at his office. He is working at ASCT unit or American Special Core Technology. The one of America's Special Core actually his working at military, in these core they are making their prestigious machine like knighmares, weapons, computers, and others. So, when he learns to put a surveillance system in their office. He put surveillance system in their mansion too, for security of course. He works there as a scientist and data researcher. But still that fact is still remains. He is a blood servant of Hime. Its 10 years when they leave at Japan and live here at California. There's a big change of him. He is so skillful, clever and athletic but cheerful as always. He looks more gorgeous now. Since they live here at California, he asks Riza to train him an exercises and her work out. His cloth attire was change his polo white T-shirt, black pant jeans and old Nike shoes turn in a polo with neck tie a pair of black jacket, black pants and black shoes. Because of his occupation he must be formal. But he knows in his heart he will be Japanese no matter changes happen to him. He abandoned his citizenship because Hime ordered him to do it for their sake too. It's been ages; He knows in his heart he has a love interest for Hime his lovely master. If she needs something he will afford it no matter what. Anything! It is the power that he has to remain strong and to fight for their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The contract

After t4 hours of there shop Hime and Sherwood return to mansion with there shopping bags.

"Oh! Big sister you became shopaholic too."

As you can see there's a lots of shopping bags where you can find some clothes, shoes and the others.

"Fufu! I surprised you, maybe I have to change my gothic attire but this tiara in my head will remain even if we are a princess of monster kingdom. We should wear the commoners attire, right?"

"Oh! Yeah, you're right! Big sister, anyway you're turning to be a real amazing"

She forms a smirk to her lips.

It is 7:00 o'clock….

"Oh! I have to go home and buy pizza for, Big sister" Hiro says to his self.

He fixed his things on his desk, turn off his laptop and get his bag in his chair. Prepare to leave.

"Are you leaving, Hiro?" one of his officemates.

"Yeah! Because my big sister is waiting for me. I have to go early"

"Oh! Okay! See ya' at work. We have to finish our paper works, tomorrow"

"Don't worry. I'll be in overtime, tomorrow"

"Okay!" as she greets him gladly.

In mansion…..

"Sawawa, could prepare a dinner for us?"

"At once Mistress Lilliane"

Sawawa prepared a tea for them. No change of her she's still clueless everything that happens in mansion. She doesn't know why they migrate here at California but for her it sounds good. All she knew is the reason why they migrate here because Britannia declared war upon Japan 10 yrs ago. So, it means for their sake because according to the news elevens or Japanese people has no rights to everything although it has "Honorary Britannia System" but you're not worthy of being a Britannian. So, it's nonsense to join. And all she had to do is making a household chores like shopping from the groceries, cleaning the house and etc. She's still visit café shop to eat some parfait.

"Here's your dinner, Mistress Lillane and Princess Sherwood. Enjoy"

"Did you cook a curry, Sawawa?"

"Yes, Riza"

"Please bring me some tomato juice. I'm so hungry"

"Sure, Reiri"

Hiro is leaving at the building when he saw 10 men who wear black bonnet trying to catch a girl who has a green hair. Because of his curiosity he follows the direction where the girl and 10 men go.

They go at the rooftop of the old building. He saw a girl hiding and the 10 men try to find her. He comes closer to the girl and he cover the girl's mouth.

"Shhh….! Everything will be fine. I will save you here. We will try to escape this place" the girl nodded at him.

"Stinking monkeys! Surround the girl and kill the boy at once"

"Yes, my lord"

They surrounded the girl and Hiro as well. The mysterious man pointed a gun to him.

"You will die here trying to save this witch, well, well. Any last words"

Hiro knows that he can't die but what if Hime won't take time to recharge him. What if she forgot it? There are many thoughts in his brain.

He fires the gun to Hiro. But the mysterious girl tries to save him from the chaos.

"He mustn't die" as she yelled to the men the she was shot at her forehead.

"The girl was shot"

"It is order from master, to take her as life if possible but know are mission is to terminate you!"

"Try to terminate me"

"Who stands our way should be killed?"

The girl holds his hand.

'_There should be a single thing to do with my life, Sawawa, Hime'_ his thoughts

"_You have your reason for living"_ as he can see the other color of nerves, the people who has a mystery tattoe on their forhead and the palnet of Jupiter.

"_The girl, it can't be"_

"_If I grant your power could you go on? I proposed a deal in this contract you will live unlike along with others. If you accept these power you will one made my wish come true. A power of the king will condemn you in a life of solitude. Are you prepared of these?"_

_He saw in image a boy who has a black hair but he cannot determine who that boy is._

"_I accept these terms of your contract" a girl form a smirk to her lips._

He goes back at reality then covering his left eye.

"You're so cruel to treat the girl like that. Hehehe!" then he chuckle and say it in a full of confidence to them.

"Are you some kind of radical?" the one of the men speak as he asks that Hiro was insane.

"In the name of your stupid master and mission"

"Impudent FOOL"

"I'm Hiro Hiyorimi, blood warrior of the Second Princess of the Monster Kingdom. Now, I order you to die"

"What the hell-"as they cut the sentence when the power was activated and you can see there eyes "Hehehe! Happily! My lord" as they pointed their guns to their and shoot.

"Ehuh!" he was shocked as his saw this men point there guns to there heads and pull the trigger that it just like commiting suicide.

"Wow! An incredible power this is mine. That's what I need to protect Hime and kill her opponents. I will never be a weakling as Hime thinks" as he thought.

He lifts the girl up into bridal style. _'Why did you grant me that power? Do you want me to do something for you? Or-"his thought was interrupt when the misterious girl opens her fluttered eyes._

"What the hell? You should-"

"Oh! Are you surprised? Or are you deft?"

"Huh!"

"Don't HUH, there you know. They said that I am immortal from the word witch. Don't you hear?"

"…."

As the girl sighed and look at him. Hiro stared her at the moment wanted to ask some questions to her.

"Are you done staring? Would you mind to remove the gun bullet to my head?" she asks it in arrogant way.

Then Hiro put her down and remove the gun bullet from her head. _'This girl is very arrogant. No wonder she's look dangerous'_. His thoughts snap out when he realized where she was staying.

"Where you will stay? It's dangerous here if you go anywhere and stay, I'm sure they will try to capture you" as I ask her too.

"I'm staying at you're house" she answer him in a simple way.

"WHAT!" he yelled when he hear her answer. How could I explain to Hime and others that she needs to stay at the mansion.

"I've said I will staying at you're house"

"How I will suppose to hide it to Hime?"

"It is none of my problems now. Remember, I grant you the power of the king. So, it is one of your responsibilities to keep me safe"

"Fine" as his growl to her "Let me handle it. First, Hime shouldn't know about this because she will think of that you will be the threat and make the civil war complicated against her sibblings. It would make worst. And I'm the one who brought danger to her. I know that people want that bazaar power. The power of king" he stops for a while.

"Geass"

Geass?" ask the green hair mysterious girl to him.

"The power that you grant me. Anyway we haven't intorudce ourselves. I'm Hiro Hiyo-"he was stop when he realized that last name of him was dead. "Galloford just call me 'Hiro'"

"Im C.C"

"C.C?"

"What's wrong?"

"Uhm! Nothing"

'_C.C not a mere human name, it is one of codes in lap data.' _Hiro's thoughts about C.C.

Hey! Funs, Gomen to all who read this story if I took it so long. Because I was so hectic to study my lesson and I need to pay attention about our chemistry subject. It's a complicated subject that you must pay attention. And I have my exams so bad news. It would to long to update my next chapter. But I'm not neglecting this story as I continue this. No matter what! I hope you understand. But I will post the chapter 3 then because I already done it. That's all folks.


	3. Chapter 3

Code Geass:

Hiro the blood warrior

Chapter 3

The witch

"That's right I have a bazaar power. But how will I use it. This is a weapon that I have" Hiro's thought.

Looking at the mirror and thinking of the mystery about this power so called "geasse".

But the five of the reasons why he accept this power because first, he wants to save his life with that chaos in order to continue his life like spending Sawawa, Hime and his friends like Riza, Reiri and others. Second, he wants that power that helps him to serve Hime better. And the third, is to help C.C.

Finally, Hime allow her to stay at the mansion but she needs to serve her. There's no problem about it as C.C or Celiene bow at her and say

"Yes, mistress. I will do my best to serve you and I will do as you pleased".Hime scrutunize her from head to foot then say "Very well then. You will stay here at my mansion and you will help Sawawa and Flandre to there chores. Do I myself clear?" remains her cold composure.

"Yes, Mis-"

"And wait you will address me as Hime not Mistress" as she cut Celiene's response to her.

"As you wish, Hime"

"Then add the suffix sama to my name" then bow to her.

"Good. And Welcome to the mansion, Celiene"

"Thank you, Hime-sama"

"You're welcome"

After that Hime, ordered to Flandre to show her room. Celiene follow Flandre and leave Hiro and Hime alone. Celiene thats the name that Hiro thinks to introduce Hime as her cousin. Truly, Celiene is a cousin of Hiro's at the father side but she died due to sudden illness. So, C.C wears disguisse just like his cousin and Sawawa, thought that Celiene is alive and she's living at the other country. Hiro receive that news from Celiene's brother Max and decided not to tell Sawawa about it and Hime don't know everything about his relative all she know is Sawawa is his only relative and his older sister.

Back to Hime and Hiro...

Flandre and Celiene leave them alone. The whole room fell silent and looking at each other.

"Hiro, you haven't received my blood" as Hime, delicately setting her cup upon the table. "The blood starts to wear off" and she bit her finger until it bleed then rose from her seat.

"You may drink"

Hiro nod at her then kneeled and put her bleeding finger to his mouth and let the drops of blood slide down to his throat. When he finish he stood up and he's looking at her eyes.

'_What if I used it to Hime? Wait, using that power to Hime that's awful! She's my master so I can't. I will test it to others and I swear it to you that I will never use this power to you, Hime'_

"Yes?" Hime said, as you can see Hiro want something and she interrupted his thoughts.

"Uhm...Nothing! Don't mind me"

"Okay if that's what you want" and seat to her chair then sip her tea and close her eyes.

"I just want to apologize about this morning. I interrupt your peaceful moment that's all" He said with a bow and turned to leave.

Hime open her eyes and shock from Hiro because that was the first time she heard from she, get up from her chair and walks over from him. Carefully she places her hand. Hiro knew that's her hand so, he places his hand to Hime's and meets her crimson eyes.

"It's okay. I understand why you want to go back there because I want too. But you must understand the decree that father ordered to us and or continue this civil war here for the throne to our own ways. And your responsibility is to protect me because we are connected. Remember that"

Hiro nod at her and smile and Hime amazed to his eyes because it just like a brilliant that sparks when he is happy but when he is sad his eyes just like a cold and a full of despair.

"Hiro, will you let my hand off. I know you're enjoying this moment, aren't you?" decide to tease him and breaking there serious chit-chat.

Makes him blushed.

"Ah...Ah! So-sorry, Hime. Goodnight and sweet dreams mistress" as he let her hand off.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, my blood servant"

'_He hasn't change. He looks so innocent when I was teasing him ten years ago. I wonder if he change but I was wrong. He's still the same Hiro that I've met. So, that's why I adore you, Hiro' _then smirked face Flandre.

"Charge yourself tommorow, Flandre" she order Flander and smile to her

"Fuga!" Flandre's response to her and nod.

Back to Hiro...

'_Hime, hasn't change all this time. How come she teases me while we have a serious chit-chat?'_

"Hiro" C.C called him.

"C.C., you should be sleep by now. But anyway since your still awake I have some questions for you" Hiro's said very serious. _'This is another serious chit-chat. But not to mention it is C.C' _saying to himself.

"What is it?"

"Why did you grant me this bazaar power? And what do you want me to do? What is the so called contract?" he ask question to C.C.

"Oh! There are many questions. Would you mind you repeat the one? The one only after that I will answer you then you may ask me another question"decide to make fun of him instead of answering his questions and have a serious chit-chat.

Hiro gritts his teeth as you can see he was so upset. "Well, if you want to answers for your question. Ask me hurry up, Mr. Nice Guy"

"Hey, knock it off. Calling me like that. My question is why you grant me the bazaar power?"

"Because you are there I need to save myself you know. And you not fail me to help me"

"What do you-"

"You know asking many questions to me. Making me exhausted and getting my nerves. So, I decide to rest for a while. Good night and sweet dreams, Mr. Nice guy" after saying that she chuckle then before Hiro could say or do something she slammed the door.

After C.C close the door. She lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

'_Hmp! His just like you when I start making fun of you. When we first met but not arrogant as you but I remember when you upset with me because your asking me about the contract. And I hope your safe'_

"Lelouch" then open her eyes.

He sighed. _'Why does people in this mansion making fun of me when we have our serious chit-chat or talk?'_

He goes to his room and put his belongings to his desk then closed the door. He sighed heavily and lay to his bed.

'_Atleast Hime doesn't notice about her. All I need to do is to keep my promise to do whatever she wishes as exchange for this power. But how I'm going to accomplish that if she's making fun of me now' _he frown.

The next day...

Hiro didn't have a good sleep tonight as you can see he is so exausted. The reason that he didn't have a good sleep that's because of thinking about what is the contract all about? How he will accomplish it? And many questions that bothers him on his mind. He approaches to the kitchen and his sister preparing breakfast ready to proceed at the dining room. Then seat at the chair.

"Good morning, Hiro. Are you okay? Did something happen?" she ask Hiro as you can see his worry to her brother seeing in the state that look exausted. She knew that her brother posseses always energentic and happy.

"Good morning, Big sister. Don't worry about me. I'm just taking my job seriously wanted to be promoted" try to assure his sister.

"Oh! Hiro, don't be forceful sometimes. Someday you will promoted just work but don't much take it seriously, okay?"

"Yes, you're right, big sister"

"Oh! I already prepared your breakfast. Okay, I'll go ahead at the dining room. Where mistress is waiting to serve her breakfast? Wait, if Riza, Celiene and Reiri arrive. I almost prepare there breakfast too" she continue her way and leave Hiro.

"Okay"

He was eating his breakfast when the door swungs open. He looks at the door that is approaching to the kitchen and it was Celiene.

"C.C., come here and eat your breafast"

"Okay thanks by the way. Do you have a pizza?"

"Sorry C.C we haven't. But let you try to eat the breakfast that my sister. It's very good taste"

"Oh! The one whom bersek then hug me so tightly that makes me choke to death?"

Flashback…

Sawawa is sweeping the floor when they arrived.

"Welcome home, Hiro" she greets them happily. Then Sawawa noticed C.C so she scrutunized her face. "Is that you, Celiene?" she asks so happily.

"Yeah!" then Sawawa hug her so tightly that make her choke to death.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Can you please release me? I can't breath"

"Sorry for that, Celiene" then release her from her "death hug".

"It's okay. I will stay here. But first I will ask permission to your Mistress"

"Ah! Okay. I hope that she's fine if you stay here. Right, Hiro?"

"Yes. By the way I should bring you at Hime"

"Okay. We will head at the dining room if you excuse us, cousin?"

"Sure"

End of Flashback…..

"Sorry for that sometimes because of her excitement she will hug you so tightly. So I called my sister's hug is death hug"

The door open and Hiro got nervous hopingf that it's not her. A red-haired girl together with black haired girl enters.

'_Phew, that's was close'_

"Goodmorning, Reiri and Riza"

"Goodmorning to you, Hiro" as they both greet to Hiro.

"Anyway who's that girl sitting beside you? Can you tell us who she is?" Reiri's ask to Hiro then smile.

"Oh! Sure, By the way she's C-Celiene. She is my cousin from my father's side. She's the only relative that Sawawa and I have. And Celiene this is Reir and Riza one of the household here" He is going to say C.C but he realized that he introduce C.C in a name and that was Celiene and C.C for him. Anyway that's was close if it happened Hime would discover that he lied to her and if that happens his wish is to wanted to be swallow the floor and die for good. Wanted not to be punished by her or cause her disappointment to him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Celiene" as they slightly bowed there heads at her.

"Me also" bowed to them.

End of chapter. Reviews!

So I called Sawawa's hug is death hug because as I watch PR for short. As she hugs Hiro tightly it can be choke him to death. That's all and I gues I would add some funny. Taking serious is very bad you know. As I made my chapter 2 and chapter 3 because according to what I've said earlier that I will not update in order to focus on my study. But I swear I will update after our exams. Okay! Pls! Review. And stay tune! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Code Geass:

Hiro the blood warrior

Chapter 4

The Dinner and the wish

Hiro was a way since he needs to go for his work while thinking about what is he need to accomplish in order to fullfill the contract to C.C.

"I'm stock. I can't eat anymore. But it's great to accompany you, Riza-san" Celiene yelled at Riza.

"Celiene, I was expceting that you're eating so little but I was wrong and same to you Celiene-san"

"Same as I thought to you Riza-san.

Riza remembered something. It's been ages when she started to use the suffix san in some name. Since Japan became Area 11 she never uses the Japanese suffixes and others and she missed it. But now it change the Area 11 was Japan now. But she can't go back there because she wants to avenge her brother Lobo. Her big brother who force to kill Hime for her sake, so, she swears when she finish with that. She will visit Japan once again but she will stay at Hime's side to serve her as her brother does.

"There is something wrong, Riza-san?"

"No, I just remember since we tranfer here as citizen of America. I never use some suffix in Japanese. I was glad that someone reminds me about that but not exactly. Thank You, Celiene-san"

"You're Welcome, Riza-san. Why you can't go back there?"

"Yes! Because it's a personal matter you know"

"Oh! I see. Anyway I have to go back and work here. This is my first day of my job."

"Why is that?"

"Because, Hime-sama allows me to stay but I need to work as Sawawa and Flandre does" she walks towards the door.

"Okay! Good luck and I gues I have to train myself"

"Build up your muscles, huh?"

"Yeah"

Then Celiene leave her after there little talk. Go at the storage room and get some vaccum cleaner and ladder. Then she goes at the sala set and start to clean it. After a few minutes she step at the ladder and started to clean the window and Reiri showed up.

"Celiene-san, taking the job seriuosly, huh?" then seat at the sofa while watching her.

"Oh! Reiri-san, sorry if the vaccum ruining your morning, I gues its noise but I think that this house needs to be cleaned and make it nice"

Reiri chuckled. "Its okay, Celiene-san, I would like to see it clean rather than dusty. I hate dusts and dirts"

"Oh! I see Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-aaaaaaaaaah!" she lossed her balanced to the ladder when Reiri catch her.

"Celiene-san, I gues you must check the ladder before you used it. Next time"

"Sorry about that, Reiri-san but thanks"

"Sure no problem, I can't watch you there falling from the floor and suffering pain in your butt" and they chuckled.

Finally, Hime showed up together with Flandre.

"What is happening here? I heard someone shouts"

She let Celiene down and dusted thereselves.

"Hime-sama the step ladder just broke and I was falling at the floor when Reiri-san catches me" Celiene said as she bows to Hime.

"And I'm sorry if my noise ruinned your morning"

"It's okay. Next time you should becareful and check the materials first before you use it" she scolds her.

"Yes, Hime-sama"

The silence remained and Hime observe Celiene as she tries to fix the step ladder. Reiri hummed a small tuned as she watches Celiene.

"That's enough. Let Flandre handle it. Can you make a tea? Flandre, fix that stepladder and clean the whole mansion"

"Yes mistress"

"Fuga"

"Then serve me a tea while Sawawa was a way"

"As you wish, Hime-sama" she bowed before leave towards the kitchen.

Then set down a tea cup and saucer on the table and grabbed the kettle off the stove and poured Hime's Earl grey tea. She came towards at the dinning room with a tea pot and one tea cup. Then she put it in table, nervously. She's nervous because it's been ages since she never serve a tea but hoping that's great like she's serving in the past.

"It was great. Give me some more." Hime exclaimed because she likes it.  
"Yes, Hime-sama. I've appreciate your compliments" she says to herself that it's been ages since she serve a tea.

"Very well"

It was evening when Hiro back home and Celiene still serving Hime as Sawawa at the second hall way helping Flandre to clean the mansion. Sipping her tea and enjoying her moments.

"Call Sawawa, Celiene"

"Yes, but there is anything you need, Hime-sama"

"Nothing, you may go"

She put down the tray at the table then leaves Hime alone.

'_She's nice but I have to know her life story'_

"Oujo-sama?"

"Yes"

"Celiene said that you call me. Sorry if I took so long for shopping some supplies because more people, we need more food and I almost forgot to ask her what food would you like to eat in everyday"

"It's okay. Please serve my dinner"

"Yes, Oujo-sama, is there anything you need?"

"Oh! After wards you will call Hiro, Reiri, Riza and Celiene to eat dinner with me. You know this is the first time but eating alone is not good today. And don't forget Flandre she will serve us tonight"

"Yes, Hime-sama, Thanks for inviting us today"

"Your welcome"

Sawawa leave her and hummed sweetly. _'Oujo-sama, inviting all people in the household to eat sounds good. What am I going to cook today? Should I call Hiro and Celiene to help me to cook? Great idea'_

Sawawa look for them. She goes at Reiri's room first. Then knock.

"Reiri-san, Reiri-san, Oujo-sama requesting for our presence to eat dinner with her"

"Okay! I'll be there at the minute, Sawawa"

After Reiri's response she goes at the Riza's room.

Riza was shock about Hime's invitation. "What is she purpose in this invitation?"

"I'm sorry, Riza-san. I have no clue about that. Uhm! I leave you for a second to prepare our dinner, okay?"

"Okay, and then I'll be there"

"Glad to hear that" she says happily to Riza then leave.

'_Sawawa-san, you haven't changed. All these years your smile so real' _then smile to herself.

At the Hiro's room…..

Hiro is working at his lap data about the details of weapons and other researches.

'_Maybe it would be accurate but-'_

His thought about the data the he gathers was snap out when someone knocked on the door. "You may come in" he said coldly.

Sawawa open the door still his concentrating to his work. She looks at the look data a little bit curious.

"You're taking the work seriously, huh?"

Hiro realize that it's Sawawa.

"Oh! Big sister, what makes you bring here?"

"Oujo-sama asks all of us our presence to eat dinner with her. And also could you please help me to the kitchen?"

"Maybe, I won't come. Say it to Hime because I was analyzing this data works and fixing the paperworks. I know that's the first she invites us to with her but I'm afraid I can't come" Hiro says plainly.

"But Hiro you knew that's first so you should come"

"But I can't, sorry" he said coldly.

"Okay! If that's what you want" Sawawa smiled to him weakly.

"And I hope you enjoy your dinner, Sister"

She closed the door and leaves Hiro whose still working. _'He's working seriously. Since he got a job he became little distant to us but he even more mature now because of being determined and skillful now. Maybe its part of life there's an improvement but there's missing'_ then smile.

Next she looks for Celiene who was at her room and looking herself at the mirror.

"Oh! Celiene-san, I was looking for you. Oujo-sama, ask all our presence to eat dinner with her and also could you please help me to the kitchen?"

"Sure, Sawawa-san"

"Thanks" her smile appear but it weaks.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing" then they leave the room and walk towards the kitchen.

A few minutes the dinner was serving and there presences are there except Hiro. Hime look at the vacant chair and all of them look at her.

"Where's Hiro, Sawawa?" she ask.

"Oujo-sama, I'm afraid he won't come because of he is working about the data and fixing some paperworks. A few days as I observed his taking the job seriously and sometimes he didn't talk much like when he never get a job. It's unhealthy right?"

"Fuga" Flandre answered as she agrees to Sawawa.

Hime decided to rise from her seat and prepare to leave. "Hey! Where are you going, Hime-sama?" Reiri's ask.

"None of your business but just wait me. Don't eat just wait for me"

"What the hell? I'm hungry and you keep me waiting. I can't wait" yelled Riza to Hime.

Hime just give her a death glare and said. "I made this invitation right. So, you will not start when I was a way. Don't worry it will not took long"

"Okay, just do whatever you want?" Riza frowned.

Hime leave them curious. Instead of being a curious they started to talk. While Hime is going at Hiro's room. She opens the door.

"Hiro"

"Hime" Hiro exclaimed.

"Hiro, stop for a while and eat dinner with us" she said coldy.

"Sorry but I can't because I have a lots of works that I need to do. Maybe next time"

After Hiro says thathe didn't notice that Hime's presence still there as he types something at his lap data. Hime walks towards him but seems he didn't hear any footsteps so she seat behind him. He stop when Hiro felt two arms encircle to his waist and feel another's body then realize she never leave him then put the laptop screen down.

"Hiro, I said I order you to stop and join us. What if the next time never come? And my order is I need your presence all of you" she whisper to him that makes him blush even more.

Hiro's bothered because Hime was to close to him. "O-okay if that's you-you're order I have no choice to be there" he stuttered out.

"Very good" let go of him and wait for him.

They proceeded at the dinning room. All of them stop there chats and shock.

"Oh! Oujo-sama, thanks for convincing him. I knew it you will convince him to join us tonight" as her shock was change into happiness.

"Your welcome, Hiro needs to eat right"

"Yes"

"What are we waiting for? Let's eat now, Shall we?" Hime said.

As they get there spoon and forks except Reiri who get's her tomato juice then beside her there was a tea cup and glass. Flandre pour some tea to there cup and pour some water to there glass. "If you need something just call, Flandre and Flandre you must pay attention to us"

"Fuga"

"As I invite you to eat dinner with me I feel so badly to eat dinner alone. So, thanks for your presence"

"Your welcome" said in unison.

"While eating a dinner can we start a little chit-chat, how about that?"

"Sounds good!" Sawawa's agrees to her.

"Okay! Let's start with Celiene"

Hiro seems nervous when Hime is saying that she needs to tell about herself. As a tiny sweat drop appear from his forehead.

"Sure" she answered in a usual tone.

She started to make up story to them. Hiro feeled nervous because he knew that Hime is a kind of person who read people's mind if they're telling the truth but he knew that C.C is a person that hards to read than him. So, he feel alright know.

"Celiene-san what was that mark on your head?" Reiri ask then she looks at her forehead.

"It was my family symbol from my mother side, it was tradition to get it tattoed on our body somewhere, and I simply chose head" Celiene stated.

"Ah! I see, interesting huh!" Reiri amazed to her.

"Shut up you bitch" as Riza frown to Reiri.

It's been a ten years no change of them. Still there are exchanging verbal and tussles to each other and wanted to kill each other if Hime is not pacified them. Well, we can't blame those two because the moment they borned there clans are never agree in one opinion although they believe in the same thought because of other reasons .

"Oh! Hime, next time if you have an invitation like this, please don't invite dogs and besides as her master she should wait when her master will gave her food" as she mocks Riza.

"What did you say? Come on' look who's talking? You who should not be here, so shut your damn ass up" as she said it very upset to her.

"Oh! As I can say about the dogs they have no manners and saying some bad language so you should be the one who shut your big ass up" mocking Riza once again.

"Please, that's enough, Reiri-san and Riza-san. We need to relax and besides Hime is a first time to have an invitation like this. Look at me even though I need to work at my lap data. She force my presence to be here so everyone make a toast for that" as he raise his tea cup.

"But it's not wine were drinking tea. After all" Hime remind him.

Hiro chuckled. "It's not important even if it's a wine you know but cheers" then a smirk appeared on his face. Celiene was observing Hiro.

'_There some similarities of your characteristicts between you and Hiro, Lelouch but the importants are he must help me to find you and two he must not be obsessed by the Geass like Mao' _

They rise there teacups and make a tose then drink the tea.

"Anyway, Hiro you've been overworking so that's you never even spend time with us. Why is that?" Riza's ask a bit curious.

"I've been working so hard for the rest of the day because I wanted to be promoted and also my team at my job. There's lap data that we need to study it and learn about to create a most powerful weaponries like a knightmare frames. An equation, a data and everything about this matter and as a leader of my team I must analyze it so hardly to knew what we are going to do as a team and to attained our goal." as Hiro stated to them.

"Oh! I see but you should not be forceful. You should rest for a while. You have your goals now and you've change even better" Hime said.

"Thanks Hime, but I think I should work besides I want that big promotion. I've been it for a month" gave her a rare smile at Hime before taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm glad to hear that you want to accomplish something but Oujo-sama is right you must rest" Sawawa said as she little worried to Hiro.

"Don't worry, Onee-chan" Hiro said.

"Hey! You've never been uses Japanese language like that since we move here at California" Reiri said.

"Since you remind me that I guess it's a new topic about me" Hiro frown.

They chuckled. After that Hime's invitation and they thank her. Sawawa help Flandre to get the dishes that they use and started to wash the dishes. Riza goes to her room and sleep. Reiri leave at the mansion for her night stroll. Hiro go to his room and continued to his works and started to type some data to his laptop when suddenly Celiene enter to his room then sat beside him.

"Celiene"

"It's C.C now"

"C.C or Celiene whoever it is? Anyway, about the contract what do you want me to accomplish?" Hiro frowned.

"Do you really need to know it" C.C asks.

"Ofcourse, how am I going to show my gratitude by giving me a Geasse and saving my life to those men who wants to capture you?"

"Very well then, if that's what you but are you sure?"

"Very sure, whatever it is I will accomplished it"

"Okay, here I go. I want you to get some paper and pencil"

"Huh!" as Hiro goes at his desk and get some paper and pencil.

"I will draw something at the paper and when I finished it you will find this"

"Okay! If that's what you wanted then I will focuse on this" Hiro frowned at her.

'_It looks like she is scared to say what her wish but why? What's wrong with that? After she draws this thing or person, I'll found out why? And what's her wish"_ as he thought.

C.C started to draw at the paper while his focussing at his work. And after 5 minutes…..

"Hiro, I'm finish" then C.C reach the paper to him.

Hiro look at the paper and his eyes widen. He was shock. "Is this Le-lelouch vi Britannia?" he asks stammered.

"Yes. Will you help me to find him? Please, I'm begging you, Hiro. He is very important to me because of him I smile and I don't feel isolation. Do you remember our contract?"

"Ofcourse, the power of the king will make isolated but you will live unlike any other. Am I right?"

"Yes, but I realize it was wrong because of him. He is the only one I have and nothing more" she as tears started to roll down from her yellow eyes.

Hiro become confused and stunned for a while what he will going to do. He will help C.C or not. Which one? But he realized that is the way he can show his gratitude to her.

"I know that you've all know about him being an emperor of britannia who became an enemy of the world defeated by Zero? Who fought against the Black Knights? The man who claimed the throne of Britannia? But please I'm begging don't judge him for what the sins he commited because you don't know every single thing" as she begging to Hiro.

The whole room fell silent as he gathered his senses and C.C is brazing herself what his decision about these.

After two minutes of silence a heavy sigh came from Hiro. He made a final choice.

"Okay, I'm going to give you time to decide about this matter. If you help me thanks but if not you can have the power and remind you to becareful using the Geasse. Then leave the house and search for another people and make a contract in order to help me." C.C rose from his bed and turning to leave.

"You don't have to give me time to decide." Hiro said seriously.

Make C.C look to him and she knows he already decide about this matter.

To be continued…

For those Sawawa's fans I wanted to apologize if I used term death hug from her hug because as I watch PR. She hugs Hiro so tightly that there is no tommorow and make Hiro choke to death. Anyway, do you think Hiro will help C.C to find Lelouch? Or not? We shall see if you read next chapter. Okay! Please Review!. I love Code geasse and PR. So that's why I make this crossover.


	5. Chapter 5

Code Geass:

Hiro the blood warrior

Chapter 5

Knowing thereselves and stage 1 begins

After two days of conversation between them...

It's 4. am when Hiro wake up. He gently and rubbed his eyes of the sleep that was in them. His eyes had to adjust to light, when they came into focus he got up from his bed and get his laptop at his desk. Then walk towards the kitchen before he start working his lap data he prepared his balck coffee. Afterwards he open his laptop and start analyzing the data.

After 2 hours of working you can hear a lot of confirmation signals on his laptop that makes C.C wake up.

"Hiro, what the hell is the noise in this kitchen? You make me get up so early and I'm not ready besides how could I work today if I have no energy?" C.C frowned.

"Sorry, C.C-san, you know I'm just making my lap data or should I say last work?"

"Last work?" she mumble repeatedly.

"Yes, oh! Before that follow me and you want coffee to fill you're energy?"

"What do you think of me that I'm machine and my fuel is coffee?" she chuckle.

"Okay!Knock it off for a while and I have to made our plans and so you could understand what the last work it means? And after that we can have our little chit-chat, okay? And if you disagree to my plans you are free to suggest anything. Is that clear?"

"Fine if that's what you want"

And they leave the kitchen then walk towards to his room. C.C was the first entered and Hiro was the last then lock the door. She notice his chess board at his desk.

"Our first plan is..." (find out to the next chapter for sure . okay?)

_Flashback..._

"_Okay, I'm going to give you time to decide about this matter. If you help me thanks but if not you can have the power and remind you to becareful using the Geasse. Then leave the house and search for another people and make a contract in order to help me." C.C rose from his bed and turning to leave._

"_You don't have to give me time to decide." Hiro said seriously._

"_W-what do you mean?" she stammered._

_A silence occurred between them_

"_I will help you. As you grant me this power you deserve your wish to be granted also but promise me one thing please protect them. They are my family" Hiro said seriously as he break the silence that occurs them for a minute._

"_Thank you….. Hiro and I will, I will repeat it, so you accept the terms of the contract?" then offers her hand to him._

"_I will, C.C" then touch her hand and they shook hands._

_End of Flashback…_

At the other hand….

It was 6:00 am when Sawawa go to the kitchen and start cooking. She knew that it was Hiro in the kitchen when she heard some confirmation or something noise because he is only one that get up early and start to work and it is nothing to do with her. It's fine with her after all but he must have a social life as a normal human being but behind from she don't that he hasn't a capable of that life. Because there's no way that his mistress / Hime and he live seperatedly.

Back to them…

After he explains his plans to her he sighed.

"Stop that already. It's unhealthy to think or talk about plan. What if we can have a little chit-chat to ourselves?"

"Yeah! You're right!"

She caught her attention on his desk. There was a chessboard on it.

"Are you familiar with this game too?" she pointed the chessboard.

"Yep, what do you mean by too? Are you saying that you knew some person know this game?"

"Yes" and she smiled. "It's Lelouch" when she says that her eyes sparks in happiness. She was glad that Hiro make her reminds about him.

"Oh! I see. Do you have a love interest to him?" he can't bu to ask because it's too obvious by her eyes.

"N-no, it's not like that" she stammered. "And please tell me about yourself why you stammered when you introduce yourself when we first met?" try to change there topic.

He never anticpate that she will ask about it but after all they're accomplices so, she has right to know the real truth about him.

"My true name is Hiro Hiyorimi. And I live at Sasanaki village, which was in Japan that turns in Area 11. I was Japanese" a sad face appears from him.

"But his dead he goes by the name Hiro Galloford lives hear at California because for the sake of the people he love that's why he abandoned his true citizenship"

"Why you do it for the sake of his people he love?"

"Believe it or not, I was serving the 2nd Princess of monster kingdom that was Hime as her blood warrior and to be with my friends that was Reiri and Riza and my sister that was Sawawa. The monster kingdom there was a royal family or phoenix clan rulling this kingdom. This monster was a capable to resurrect the people or creature who past away. And I was the one who've seen it. Because when I was dead she revives me in order to live I have to serve her as an ordinary maid or warrior.I must drink her blood to revive. Let say we're connected whoever denies my existence it same for me as well. Meaning I was dead already" Hiro let out a sigh.

"How you've meet her?" she ask.

"I've met her when I was just ordinary highschool boy. My sister was the one who raise me and because of her new work, I need to move in her new place. I was looking for my sister in a small town that was Sasanaki village and I…"

Flashback…..

"_locked?" Hiro mumbled confused. "And Onee-san wasn't here so be it I have to search for her" he frowned._

_Because when he came all way to find an old mansion and there's no sign of his sister._

_He sighed as he runned away to the mansion and search for her. _

_After 30 minutes going at the town…._

"_Where is she?" he frown. He was stop when he was passing to the crowd. And because of curiosity he made his way to see for hiself._

_His jaw dropped for what he saw. It was a girl was sitting on top of arranged furniture that was placed on a large wheel barrow that was being pulled by a little maid. But it seems that the wheels of the wheel barrow broke so she made her way down._

_She was a bit unusual though. Just by looking at her, Hecould tell that she is not Japanese at all. She is definitely and stunningly beautiful. She wore a black gothic dress traced with white laces for its hem. She wore a pair of black boots and a pair of arm gloves that reached the mid of her upper arms. Her skin was pale and it looked so fragile to touch. She has a long, blonde hair that shines with sunlight striking it. Her slim body, pear-shaped face, lips that goes well with her small nose is a sight to behold. But the thing that really caught my attention was her eyes. They were red just like rubies._

"_she's beautiful like a goddess" he stammered to hiself because of amusement._

_Suddenly, he noticed that the 'beams' were about to fall on top of her [a construction was being made at the side. That's why!]. He ran as fast as he could!_

_'I have to save her! I have to!' He shove all the people who were blocking his way. The 'beams' were going to struck her soon._

_'Faster! Save her!' He jumped at her and he managed to push her away. But unluckily, he was the one who were caught under the 'I beams'. They were too heavy for his young body. He can't hold any longer. But he was glad that he was able to save her._

_He searched for her. He saw her looking at his way._

_"I'm glad that you are safe." he tried hard to give a smile. He could feel my eyelids were getting heavy and then, everything went black._

End of Flashback….

"That was I've been died" as he continued.

"I see you love her don't you?"

The silence felt in the room. "Yes" he break the silence between them and answered her simply. Look at the chess board get the white queen chess piece.

"So, she's your queen"

"Yep!"

"So, I see that's why they are not normal people and Hime is acting just like a princess"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well..."

_Flash back..._

" _Don't start with me again, you blood sucker"_

"_Oh! Bitch, you should be the one who shut your big mouth" that's all C.C was heard at the door. She was infront of dining room and she was about to open it. When someone changing verbal and tussles and suddenly she open the door like she didn't care about she cares about cleaning. All she saw is Hime seating to her chair and the two ready to kill themselves. They stop when they notice she was there. C.C entered holding a vaccum cleaner._

"_Ahm! Hime-sama, sorry if I open the door I should knock the door first" _

"_It's okay! What do you exactly need, Celiene?"_

"_I was just clean the dining room. Because it needs to be cleaned, Hime-sama"_

"_Fine, just leave it to them" she pointed the two._

"_WHAT!" they protested in unison._

"_You heard me right, Celiene. Give them the vaccum cleaner"_

"_I'm not a maid just like Sawawa, Flandre and her does. So, you don't have any rights to order me to clean this dinning room" Riza frown._

"_It would be fit to you, 'BITCH'. House cleaning is inappropriate for a beautiful young lady" she protested too with mocking Riza._

_Hime gave them a death glare. So they accepted the vaccum cleaner to Celiene and started to clean the room. _

"_Celiene, look at this two if they're attempting to disobey me and if they call me afterwards"_

"_Yes, Hime-sama"_

_End of Flashback_

"But still I wonder why they're always fighting each other and never agreed in one opinion ever since my observations to them when I stayed here? They're always mocking each other or insulting or whatever"

"Because, Reiri-san is a vampire and Riza-san is a werewolf" he answers.

"Ah! I see those creatures are mortal enemy since they born. They killed themselves for dominance. I wander why didn't kill each other already?"

"Because they both serve Hime, Reiri was the informant and Riza was the were-wolf warrior wanted to continue his brother duties"

"I see. Why are there serving Hime in first place?"

"Because Riza wanted to avenge her brother Lobo who forced to kill Hime because she was held as a hostage and Reiri was banned by the vampire society the reason is she's helping Riza in order to rescue me in danger by Duke Dracul who kidnapped me and wanted Hime's blood"

"Why he wanted Hime's blood?"

"Because according to the legend when you drink some blood of the royal family you will become immortal"

"Hmm!"

"What about you tell me about yourself? How did you get that power?"

She let out a sigh. "Here we go, there was a girl falls back down on the floor as she tries to go at the church…."

Flashback…..

"What do you want to do with your life?" nun asks the girl who's at the floor.

"I just wanted to die" she cried.

"Do you want me to ghave you a second chance to live? By granting you a power you should grant my wish someday are you ammendable with that?"

"Huh!"

"Yes, I accept" as she cried.

When the girl has grant this power called geass. She uses it in order to love her because she wasn't feeling love by someone else and she feels agony and nothing but agony. As the years goes far.

"What are these gifts all about? You must not accept it" nun chided to her.

"Fine I'll give it back. But I really love these gifts that people gave me"

"Remember they are not love because you use that power in order to be love"

"Fine, whatever" she frown.

She returns the gifts that suitors, friends and other gave at her and she only believe at nun because she can't use that power to her and she knews her well. One day, she forgets what the real meaning of love.

"Fine, I've already returned it. And I'm tired of proposal, gifts and flowers. They're getting on my nerves"

"So shall we end it?" nun asks.

"End it? What are you saying?" she mumbled repeatedly.

She was confused what the nun said "End it" what they needed to end it?

"I'm just tired of living. You know the agony in inside because of eternity. You know that feeling you wanted to die rather than to live" as nun spoke that make her more confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I'm AFRAID I TRICK YOU" as the nun continue to spoke and she grins wildly.

End of Flash back…

"As she forced to kill the nun her first true kill from that day the girl didn't I she loves by somebody as her always thought that she must live. That's how I got this tattoe on my head"

"I see….That's sadly. And that tattoed appear in my left eye everytime I used my Geass"

"I think we have the same sad story don't you think?" then smiled to him.

"Yeah! You're right"

"Breakfast is ready, Hiro" Sawawa said.

"We will there in a minute, Nee-san" he answered back.

"Huh! We-"

"Celine-san is here to were just chatting"

"Oh! I see the food is getting cold if you don't hurry" she said.

After that he put down his laptop and they exited to his room. "Promise me, C.C-san"

"What!"

"Just promise don't tell anything that I've told you today and Sawawa as well because she don't everything what was real happening here"

"No problem I will not tell it to anyone"

"Thanks, C.C-san" Hiro said.

"Your Welcome" C.C smile.

At the other room….

When Hime finish putting her dress on she exited to her room together with Flandre then look for Hiro. This morning she heard some noise from the kitchen. She knows that it's a confirmation of a data. It can't be, Sawawa for sure. Because all she's doing in kitchen is to cook clean and others and she's nothing to do with some sort. Hiro could be the one who's working at the miday. She notices that Hiro is getting more seriously but she knew that she's the one who could break that mask by teasing him or ordering him something that he can't resist because if he did she can punish him.

"Hiro is working seriously. Look he work at the miday and he never anticipate that there's sleeping" she said in exhaustion.

"Fuga fuga fuga"

"Oh! Whatever!" she frown.

They proceed at the dining room.

Back at the two….

They eat there breakfast that Sawawa prepared and C.C very like it as she eats many of it.

"I remembered when I was obsessed with pizza that Lelouch always brought for me or calling pizza delivery in order for me to eat" she said happily.

"Who's Lelouch? Sorry but I accidentally heard about that guys name. I heard that name it same with Lelouch vi Britannia the 98th Emperor, right?" Reiri ask.

They never anticipated that Reiri was there at the kitchen. "Y-yes but he's not the Lelouch that I was talking. It was Lelouch Lamparouge that was my boyfriend when I was at college" she stammered.

Her smiled turned into sad frown. "Ah! Sorry but what happen both of you?"

"He died because of the war, Reiri-san" she smiled but it's rare.

"Sorry to hear that anyway I have to get some tomato juice" as she opens the fridge and get some tomato juice.

Then close it and start to sip her juice.

"Okay! I get keep going at my room"

Reiri leave them alone. "You're an actress, huh?"

"Ofcourse, that was Marrianne vi Britannia mother of Lelouch teach me how to become a 'flash'" she said then chuckle.

"No doubt you're inlove with Lelouch. You say his name over and over again"

"And you say Hime's name over and over again you're inlove too"

Then they both chuckled. Yes its truth they were inlove.

"Hiro, Oujo-sama needs your presence at the dining room" Sawawa said.

"Just said to her that I'll be there in a minute"

He didn't finished to eat his breakfast and proceed to his room. Take a shower first the put his cloths on. Walk towards the dinning room.

"Hime! Good morning" he said.

"Hiro, I think it's not a bit good you know. You're lap data became noisy at the kitchen and makes me hard to back on my sleep" Hime chided him.

She continues chiding him and complaining about that noise. He let a heavy sighed and didn't payed attention on her complaints.

'I have to commence my first plan now' as he thgought.

After a few minutes of Hime's scold. She's been annoyed with Hiro because she knew that he never payed attention from what she says. So, she pinches him at his head.

"And now you're staring out space and never pays attention with me that's you're punishment"

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking-"

"Okay! But next time don't make a noise so loudly, is that clear?"

"Y-yes" he stammered.

"Good and you wore a tie today" Hime commented.

Her frown was change when she notice Hiro was wearing a tie that makes him cuttier and more handsome.

"I gues it is am fit to wear on that in my last-I mean I miss to wear it one of my attractions" then sniggered.

"Really? Are you hiding something stingy things, Hiro?"

"Ah-n-no"

"Then make sure of that" as she smirk. She leaned her face to his there was almost touching. Hiro blushed more.

"Hime, I have to leave ahm! I have a job" he try to get away from her because she was to entimidate with him.

"You may do as you pleased, Hiro" she speaks his name very gentle.

He turned to leave and never wasted time.

He was at the office now. He sighed. 'Hime was acting weird. She chided me for a few minutes then she commented my wearing and teases me. What's up her today? Maybe she's making fun of me. Why she can break my resolve and my mask?'

"_You love her don't you?" C.C said._

He remembered from what she said. It's the truth from the moment he saw her at the road and try to save her, he feels strongly for her, his worried when she was in danger and others. Actually he was insane he was inlove with her for so many years and yet he didn't tell it to her. And to prove that he stay her side wherever she goes ro what. He stop thinking about it. The important for him now is to commence the first plan. The secretary called him because the boss needs him.

'What a perfect timing?' he thought.

He answered that he'll be there at a minute. He get up from his chair and fix his things at his desk and proceed at his boss office.

"Oh! Hiro, have a seat? You wore a tie today" his boss commented.

"Ahm! Sir, it's not the reason why you've call me here right?"

"Yes it is. I heard that you're team make some weapon was more powerful than Flea that Nina Einstein invented"

"Yes sir, they've tested already"

"And yet it was a great success so, I have a good news to you. You will be promoted as Chief of scientist" he said it to Hiro happy for him.

"But sir aside of being promoted" Hiro said as his eye lit up with the symbol a strange almost birdlike sigil and then said "Can you do me a big favor please?"

**To be continued…**

**Hey fans! Sorry look likes this one is boring a lot of flashbacks in past events but you can't blame on me this how I will go to commence this story. I've already make this chapter when suddenly there's a trouble in my laptop and you know it's very difficult to think again about the chapter. In part in C.C was telling about her past to Hiro that was my reason too. please bear with me. But anyway I hope you like it! Pls! Review!.**


End file.
